


Two Lonely Souls

by thedemonkingawakes



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen, post Ponds, pre clara, pre-avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedemonkingawakes/pseuds/thedemonkingawakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Captain Steve Rogers. Two men who have lost everything. One day they meet and The Doctor invites Steve to move in. Maybe these two lonely souls can help each other a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Two Lonely Souls

“How do you do it Doctor? How do you stay sane when you have lost everything?” Steve Rogers asked.

The Doctor smiled sadly. “Do you really call this sane? Sitting on a cloud inside an old, blue box, separate from the rest of the world.”

“It’s not really any better than spending days trying to figure out how the world works and spending sleepless nights hitting punching bags until they fly across the room and break.”

“I used to keep moving, try not to focus on the past. But too many people are gone. All of my friends, my family, gone. There was even a girl once, that I loved, but I never told her and now she’s gone.” The Doctor said, a tear slowly making its way down his face until he wiped it away.

“I had a date. Then, my plane crashed and I fell asleep for seventy years. None of my friends even knew I was still alive. They all thought I was dead, most likely. Everyone I knew is gone and I’m stuck here, alone and a little confused.” Steve said, sitting down on the steps.

The Doctor sat down next to him. He thought for a moment, before he spoke. “I suppose if you want, you could stay here. There’s plenty of room, and you could avoid having to deal with the modern world much. There is a gym too, somewhere around here.”

“Sure, I’d like that.” Steve said. He was actually kinda looking forward to not being completely alone anymore.

“Don’t expect anything fancy. No travel or anything. Just a simple home away from the world. I live up here and occasionally go down to get things.” The doctor tossed Steve a key. “That’s the key for the door. Don’t lose it. You can come and go as you please, just try not to draw attention to the pull down ladder.”

The Doctor then pointed Steve to one of the hallways before pulling out a book and settling in to read for a while, putting on a pair of reading glasses as he did so.


	2. The Hatbox

“Doctor, I found this found this box in the room you said I could stay in.” Steve Rogers said.

“What type of box?” The Doctor said, not looking up from his book, even though he was slightly curious.

“A hat box. It has the name Donna Noble on the inside. And a note.”

“Let me see.” The Doctor said. Steve passed him the note, before continuing to look through the hat box.

“ _Oiy Spaceman,_

_Don’t be alone. Don’t ever be alone._ _You look so sad, when you think no one can see. You’ve suffered so much and lost so many_ _things. Probably more than I know. And sometimes, I think you need someone there to remind_ _you to stop. I don’t think you ever get rid of the things your companions leave behind, so maybe_ _one day you’ll find my box and see this letter._

_Just make sure you’re not alone, Doctor._

_Donna_

_p.s. Fezzes are cool._ ”

Tears streamed down the Doctor’s face. He got up and left, not saying a word to Steve. The Doctor wandered through the corridors until he found himself at in a library of sorts. Except it wasn’t a library. It was a room full of all his companions’ things that had been left over the years and the pictures they had taken all around the universe.

The Doctor looked around and saw everything. The jacket Rose had left when she went to the other dimension. Martha’s phone, Donna’s luggage. Amy’s dolls she had made of him and his Tardis when she was little.

“Friends.” The Doctor whispered to himself.

Then the Doctor left the memory room, and went back to the control room where Steve was. The Doctor reached into the hat box and pulled out a bright red fez.

“She was right. Fezzes are cool.”

 


	3. Hello and Goodbye

“What was the date you mentioned?” The Doctor asked Steve.

“Well, there was this girl, Peggy. I was flying a plane, and I knew I was going to have to crash it into the water, and she made me promise to be at the Stork Club, eight o’clock on the dot. Then my plane crashed. I woke up seventy years later.”

“Would you like to make that date?”

“Yes, but that was over seventy years ago.”

“My box, it can travel in time as well as space. There are some fixed points on her timeline, but I can let you have that one date without causing too much trouble.”

The Doctor spun a few dials on the console, and then opened the door.

“There you are, Stork Club, 7:50. You’re even ten minutes early. Now go have fun.”

Steve dashed out of the Tardis and found himself outside of the Stork Club. He pushed open the doors and looked around. He took a seat at the bar and waited.

~*~*~

Peggy walked into the Stork Club. She took a quick glance around the room, before taking a seat at one of the tables. Steve walked over to her table.

“Hi Peggy. Would you like to dance?”

Peggy threw herself into his arms. After several minutes, she stepped back, but kept hold of his hand.

“How are you here?” Peggy asked.

“Let’s dance. I can explain later.”

A slow song started playing and Steve led Peggy out onto the dance floor. They began sway back and forth.

“I thought you didn’t know how to dance.”

“I learned how to. I had a lot of time.”

The song ended and Steve led Peggy outside. They sat down on a little bench under a tree.

“I suppose I should try to explain now.”

“Yes, I do think you should.”

Steve put his arm around Peggy’s shoulders.

“When I crashed the plane into the ice, I fell asleep. I woke up seventy years later. Then I met a man called the Doctor. He travels through time and space. He brought me here."

"The Doctor, that's me." The Doctor said, stepping out of the shadows. "Hello Peggy. Want to go on a trip?"

"Doctor, I thought you said parts of her timeline were fixed." Steve said.

"They are. The fact that she joins the army, the fact that she meets you, and the fact that you crash your plane into the water are fixed points. But she could easily come on a trip with you and me."

"What type of trip?" Peggy asked.

"I was thinking maybe you would like to live with Steve in the twenty-first century."

"Yes" Peggy and Steve spoke at the same time.

"Come on then."

“Peggy, you should probably leave Howard a note. Just tell him you’re going on a trip.”

“Okay.”

~*~*~

The Doctor led the way into the Tardis.

"It's bigger on the inside." Peggy said.

"Yes, it is. You should probably hold on." The Doctor replied, dashing around spinning knobs and flipping levers.

“Welcome to the twenty-first century!” The Doctor threw open the doors to reveal Times Square.

“It takes a lot of getting used to.” Steve said, leading Peggy out of the Tardis.

“I might stop by sometime. But right now I have somewhere to be.” The Doctor said.

He closed the Tardis door and took off.

~*~*~

“Miss Clara and her concerns about the snow. I gave her the one word test.” Madam Vastra said.

“That's always pointless. What did she say? Well?” The Doctor replied.

“’Pond.’”


End file.
